


ноу хомо это прошлый век, бро

by bindablinda



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Kissing, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, д о р о г у ш а, подумаешь мальчики травку курят
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: герусики матерятся и целуются
Relationships: Герман Трубицкий/Русик Принц
Kudos: 9





	ноу хомо это прошлый век, бро

**Author's Note:**

> офицер, да, эти молодые люди курят травку, но подумайте, сколько хитов они способны создать под этой травкой—

— Дорогуша, — хрипловато тянет Русик и поудобнее устраивает голову на неестественно тонких бедрах, — Нихуя ты во Фрейде не шаришь.

— Не-не, погоди, я сейчас поясню, — забрав у него косяк, Герман затягивается и неловко поводит плечами, — Черт, спина затекла, дай я тоже лягу.

Русик лениво приподнимается на локтях, и Герман, уложив ноги вдоль кровати, падает головой на подушку, а Рус одним плавным движением ложится рядом, закидывает на него ногу и укладывает голову на плечо. 

— Так вот, — Герман пялится в потолок, собирая мысли в кучу, — Я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что Фрейд пидор. То есть, мудак. Не гей, геи ничего такие ребята, наверное, не все, конечно, тут уж как повезет, но слово “пидор” в любом случае хуевое, я его не хочу использовать. Хотя, может, Фрейд и был геем, он ко мне не подкатывал, я не знаю, черт, прикинь засосать Фрейда?

— Меня восхищает широта твоих взглядов, если хочешь пойти и засосать его гниющий труп — дерзай, — Русик протягивает ему косяк, Герман, приподняв голову, затягивается с его руки, бледные пальцы мажут по губам, щекотно, _че, ребят, когда поебетесь?_ — Я пытаюсь до тебя донести, что разработка психоанализа в любом случае дала огромный толчок всей психологии в целом.

— Разработка его очка критиками дала толчок психологии, — бурчит Герман, выдыхая. 

— Ох, дорогуша, какие вайбы, представь, что дядюшка Зигмунд сказал бы тебе сейчас. 

— Wo bin ich? Welches Jahr ist es? 

Русик задушенно хихикает, подавившись дымом — да ладно, это было не смешнее дедовских анекдотов из Аншлага — и приподнимается на локте, чтобы прокашляться. Герман чуть похлопывает его по спине, Русик быстро качает головой, зажмурившись, и он перестает стучать, оставив ладонь на острых Русиковых лопатках, вместо этого просто забирает у него из рук косяк. 

— Я тебя обожаю, — наконец говорит он, все еще нависая почти точнехонько над ним. 

— Ты накуренный и будешь ржать над чем угодно, сладкий, — тянет Герман, но улыбаться от таких слов все равно тянет — он и улыбается. 

— Я в целом, в целом! — Русик мотает башкой из стороны в сторону и его дурацкая челка смешно трясется, хочется ткнуть пальцем, — Ты же золотые руки и не менее золотая голова, хоть и пытаешься опустить Фрейда, как тебя не любить. 

— Ох, милый, я тронут, — окурок обжигает пальцы, и Герман тушит его заклинанием, а затем еще одним разгоняет дым — сквозняк треплет волосы и рубашку, до слуха доносится шорох тетрадок, на двери запечатывающие чары, наружу просочиться не должно. Поймав Русика за щеки, Герман тянет его на себя и смачно, чуточку влажно чмокает в губы. 

— Очень тронут. 

Русик только лыбится — девчонки бы уже с ума посходили от такого контента — и сильно вытягивая губы вперед, _выглядишь как придурок, братан,_ чмокает в ответ, чуть мажет мимо рта, задевает подбородок, снова лыбится. Действительно, хуйня вопрос, подумаешь, просто два бро выражают пылающий, как тысяча солнц, респект. 

По-братски, бро, все по-братски. 

Герману щекотно всем телом сразу, Герману смешно, Герману обалденно, он подается навстречу и целует еще раз — коротко, мокро, как матушка в щеку — уф, плохой момент, чтобы поминать матушку, очень плохой. Он щурится, всматриваясь в нечитаемый взгляд Русика — интересно, а вот то, что крутится у Германа в башке от этого взгляда, это вызов Русику или просьба? — он чувствует легкое касание губами к губам и собирается уже кинуть ответочку, но Русик сбивает последовательность и целует снова, все так же легко, пялится в глаза своими блюдцами, упирается наконец локтями по обе стороны плеч Германа. 

Герман кладет ладони ему на спину и отвечает. 

Они целуются как-то криво, неудобно упираются носами, все еще смотрят друг на друга, и это, наверное, самый дебильный и неумелый поцелуй, который у Германа случался — но он даже не пытается отстраниться. Вместо этого отстраняется Русик, буквально на сантиметр, его дыхание чувствуется на влажных приоткрытых губах. 

— Интересно, конечно, — хрипло шепчет Русик, улыбается зубасто, но взгляд не меняется вообще. 

— Ага, — говорит Герман чуть сдавленно. 

Русик смотрит любопытно, ему действительно интересно — он вдруг наклоняет голову чуть вбок, выглядит почти по-птичьи, _чтобы целоваться было удобнее_ — но больше ничего не делает, ждет реакции Германа, ему всегда так хочется посмотреть на реакцию Германа — Герман будет мерзотнейшим пиздаболом, если скажет, что ему это не льстит. Внимание Русика чешет эго и _заводит_ , и Герман не дурак, Герман понимает, чего именно ему хочется, чего именно им обоим хочется — поэтому закрывает наконец глаза и, приоткрыв рот пошире, проходится языком по губе Русика.

Они с Русиком целуются. Лежат и целуются, и нога Русика перекинута через его живот, а руки Германа успели забраться ему под рубашку, медленно гладят бледную кожу — пасмурный Питер, туманный Питер, дождливый Питер, дай ты этому пацану хоть немножко солнца, смотреть больно. Хотя главное сейчас, наверное, все-таки не это, а то, что они лениво вылизывают друг другу рты.

С другой стороны, а не насрать ли? Целуются и целуются, ну и ладно, это приятно, почему бы нет. Не сказать, что у Русика прямо классно получается — Юля из 10Х неплохо так завысила Герману стандарты — но все равно кайфово. Как минимум потому, что от этого рта можно в любой момент оторваться и побазарить про Окси и Кафку, почувствовать себя одновременно гением и придурком — кстати, под самого Русика фразочка тоже охуенно подходит, надо запомнить. 

Но Герман снова отвлекается — они целуются, невежливо отвлекаться в такой момент. 

_Че, ребят, когда поебетесь?_

Че, Русик, когда поебемся?

Русик вдруг отрывается — мысли он, что ли, блять, читает — и говорит:

— При всем моем уважении, дорогуша, — он смотрит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, взгляд довольный, затуманенный, взгляд такой, что пальцы подрагивают от кайфа, — меня раскумарило, и я сейчас проблююсь. 

— Иди блюй, хороший мой, — со всей доступной ему благосклонностью отвечает Герман и убирает руки с его спины. Русик переползает через него, забирается в тапки и, захватив со стола стакан с зубной щеткой, уходит в ванную, чуть пошаркивая. Герман вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони — перестарался, серьезно, слишком уж мокро — и зависает, глядя в потолок. 

Окей. 

Дальше что. 

Реально потрахаться? 

Да уж, это будет ебаный мем. Они вообще ребята веселые, а еще дружные пиздец. 

Интересно, кто будет снизу. 

Вернувшись, Русик плюхается обратно, точно так же закинув на Германа ногу, и без лишних слов целует еще раз. У его рта теперь холодный привкус зубной пасты — жить можно, это все еще приятно, и руки Германа снова скользят под рубашку, по пояснице и чуточку выше. Русик отстраняется, неловко проехавшись влажными губами по подбородку, и снова ложится рядом.

— Примерно половина критики Фрейда — это критика его не особо адекватных последователей, ты же это понимаешь?


End file.
